


Монстр

by Margarido, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Magic, Memory Magic, PWP, Single work, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Немного воспоминаний о временах в Темном замке.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177898
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Монстр

Румпельштильцхен ходил по замку сам не свой. Каждое появление Белль он встречал нервными криками и едва не швырял в нее файерболами. В конце концов, она сочла лучшим спрятаться в дальнем крыле замка под предлогом уборки, которая вполне могла затянуться на неделю — в огромных запущенных пространствах это было привычным делом. А за это время, как она надеялась, хозяин мог прийти в себя и успокоиться.

Румпельштильцхен потерял всякую надежду сосредоточиться на работе. Стопки книг, загораживающие его от белого света, расплывались перед глазами. На исчерканной бумаге, среди каракуль проступали рваные рисунки странных фигур.

— Нет, — тихо, с отчаянием проговорил он, — нет. Только не сейчас. И вообще, сколько можно уже?!.. — он откинулся на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша. — Ну раз, ну два... Когда я от тебя избавлюсь?! — возмутился он и издал глухой, всхлипывающий звук. — Нет, не здесь... не сейчас же... нет, ну только не Белль...

Он встал. Пошатываясь, прошел к двери. На мгновение замер. Дыхание стало ровнее и глубже. Он огляделся потемневшими глазами, облизнул губы и едва ли не взвыл:

— Белль!!!

Казалось, его вопль разнесся по всему королевству. Однако служанка, если и слышала, то не слишком торопилась явиться на зов. Он метнулся в сторону, взмахнул рукой и пропал в клубах багрового дыма.

Белль, оттирая подоконник, услышала тяжелое сопение за спиной. Резко обернувшись, она в ужасе уставилась на Румпельштильцхена, стоявшего у двери, подпирая плечом косяк.

— Что-то случилось, Румпельштильцхен? — спросила она.

— Какого черта ты еще в замке? — Белль растерялась, судорожно припоминая его утренние выкрики-указания — ничего подобного приказу убираться из замка в них не звучало. — Какого... черта... — почти простонал он и в мгновение ока оказался возле нее, как будто проскользнул через все помещение.

Белль машинально отшатнулась. Лицо Румпельштильцхена гневно исказилось, с губ сорвался приглушенный рык. Он бесцеремонно схватил ее за плечо, притягивая к себе, и жестко, колко впился в губы поцелуем. Белль, ошарашенная, испуганная, уперлась кулаками ему в грудь, попыталась отвернуться от настырного, хищного рта, высвободиться из крепкого объятия. Его язык скользнул ей в рот, наткнулся на ее собственный, жадно и щекотно прошелся по небу. Белль невольно ответила симметрично: попыталась вытолкнуть языком чужой, но тем самым только сама крепче поцеловала Румпельштильцхена. Во рту растекался противный горьковатый привкус, она теряла силы, с каждой секундой все меньше страдая от его грубости и напористости.

Он отстранился на мгновение, выжидающе замер в дюйме от ее лица. Между их губ повисла ниточка тягучей слюны. Белль ощутила, как по телу прошла нездоровая дрожь. Темные, огромные глаза мага пристально вглядывались в ее лицо.

— Ну же! Давай! Этого должно хватить! — его голос прозвучал непривычно низко и хрипло.

Ей показалось, что он плотоядно облизнулся длинным тонким языком. Она ахнула, колени подкосились, словно нарочно роняя ее на Румпельштильцхена. Едва удержав ее, он переместился в затененную тяжелыми занавесями спальню. Белль окончательно растеряла силы, безвольной куклой повиснув на его руках.

Он опустил ее на кровать. Перед ее расфокусировавшимся взглядом плавала его фигура, дергаными движениями избавляющаяся от одежды.

— Что… это? — она думала, что спросила, но ее губы едва шевельнулись. Будучи девственницей, Белль не была настолько наивной, чтобы не знать, как выглядит член. И то, что показалось из штанов Темного, было... чрезмерным. Или хуже: совсем не тем, что она могла бы ждать.

— Считай, что это маленькое недомогание, — хмыкнул он, будто услышав вопрос. - Ноги раздвинь, дорогуша.

У Белль не осталось сил и воли возражать. Ужас, кольнувший ее в первое мгновение, растворился в вожделении, густо смешавшимся со слабостью. Она послушно задрала юбку и развела ноги перед неловко опустившимся на колени Румпельштильцхеном и наблюдала, как из-под приспущенных штанов разрастается удивительная часть тела колдуна.

Гладкие шевелящиеся сгустки тьмы, поблескивающие ядовитой зеленью, то ли разворачивались, то ли росли, протягиваясь к телу Белль. Незаметно растаяла одежда. Тьма коснулась чувствительной кожи теплыми, влажными щупальцами, подрагивала, обнимая жертву. Белль вцепилась пальцами в простыни, невольно подалась бедрами навстречу. Один из сгустков дернулся и ткнулся ей между ног, отчего Белль напряглась и едва не сдвинула колени.

— Тц-тц-тц, не спеши, — строго проговорил колдун, как будто укоряя торопливое щупальце. Он нагнулся, завис над лицом Белль, коснулся губ языком — теперь она точно видела, что язык его длинен и тонок, нечеловечен, с капающей ядовитой слюной, но это не отталкивало, это заставляло тянуться ближе, цепляться руками и ногами за чужое тело, позволить себе расслабиться, а тягучему сгустку — войти и коротко двигаться во влажном лоне.

Белль откинула голову. Она смотрела в потолок, пока второе щупальце двигалось по груди и жадно душило шею, третье — ползло по лицу и между губ, ища мокрое убежище во рту. Руки Румпельштильцхена приподняли ее бедра, и Белль предпочла не думать, куда и какой магией проникли в ее тело другие темные и длинные щупальца. 

Ее тело связали плотоядными жгутами, нанизали на ненасытные концы, не давая двигаться — только подрагивать, тянуться к монстру и изгибаться от гадкого, плещущегося в каждой клетке удовольствия. Белль застонала бы, но ее рот был заткнут. Она бы впилась ногтями в спину, будь ее любовник человеком, но чудище распластало ее на простынях. Только ее колени судорожно сжали тело Румпельштильцхена — кажется, оно еще сохранило следы человечности…

~~~

Белль резко открыла глаза. Несколько раз моргнула, успокаивая раздраженные спросонья веки. В окна светил уличный фонарь, одеяло укрывало по подбородок, по всему телу разливался жар. Она торопливо выбралась из-под одеяла, стянула надетые с вечера носки, перевернулась на другой бок, прижалась всем телом к холодным простыням.

С минуту она лежала, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Затем потянулась рукой к промежности, нащупала пальцами обильно растекшуюся влагу.

— Черт. Извращение какое, — пробормотала она и брезгливо вытерла пальцы о постель.

Белль встала, натянула халат и спустилась на кухню, где коротал бессонные ночи мистер Голд. По пути ее взгляд зацепился за стоящую на полке фигурку монстра со спутанными щупальцами.

— Что случилось, Белль?

Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него.

— Да, не спится… А это… — она показала на фигурку, — откуда у тебя?

— Ах, ерунда, — с деланным равнодушием отвернулся Голд. — Когда-то напала на меня маленькая копия Ктулху — еле вытравил. Окаменел его на память. Хочешь чаю?

— А что она с тобой делала? — не отстала Белль.

— Порождала маленькое недомогание, — он витиевато взмахнул рукой.

— А при мне… ты еще страдал им?

— О нет.

Белль кожей ощутила его вранье.

— А ты не мог бы… вернуть мне воспоминания об этом твоем недомогании?

— Зачем? — потухшим голосом спросил Голд.

— Они мне… снятся…


End file.
